marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Don Rigoletto (Original) (Earth-616)
Move If someone can give a source to where it says that Rigoletto's first name is Dante, then we can move this page, since Don is usually a title. KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 19:46, November 13, 2017 (UTC) :According to the Appendix, Dante is actually the Don's nephew.--Shabook (talk) 18:10, December 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Forget that, is a source for Dante being his first name.--Shabook (talk) 19:50, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Actually, Don Rigoletto's first name has not been revealed, any statement that his first name is Dante is not correct. Dante Rigoletto is Don Rigoletto's son, as stated in . The Rigoletto who appears in , , and is Dante, the Don's son. The Don has been seen being murdered years prior to the start of the Modern Age in , and most recently in (if that is indeed the original Don Rigoletto and not a succeeding family member -- which is my speculation since the Don who appears in that story does not have an eye patch and is killed in a different set of circumstances). This page should be moved back to Don Rigoletto and a new page be created for his son Dante Rigoletto. Nausiated (talk) 03:46, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :PS Shabook, I believe you are mistaken about the Dante/Don Rigoletto identification in . In that story, Peter Parker meets Dante Rigoletto (the son) at the hospital. At the time he was dating Marina Caches, the ex-wife of the Black Tarantula. The only dialogue about who this person is, is that Peter Parker recognizes the Rigoletto name and thinks about how it is familiar, but can't place his finger on it. In fact, the only use of the name "Dante" is when Dante Rigoletto (again, the son) is when he reintroduces himself to Peter and Mary Jane. Nausiated (talk) 03:49, May 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Further to my statement about , I don't think this was the original Don Rigoletto. Two reasons: That story contradicts Daredevil: The Man Without Fear #3 and Amazing Spider-Man #-1 and that Don doesn't have an eyepatch. It makes more sense that this was another family member who took over after the first Don got his neck snapped. It would make sense that if the Don was killed, a succeeding family member would take over. Since Dante was a failure (given that his father ordered his death in ASM #-1), it would make sense that Wilson Fisk would only kill family members that posed a threat against his coup of the Rigoletto mob. This is all speculation on my part, but I've Tweeted at Brian Michael Bendis for confirmation, so we'll see. I have updated the page to address the contradictions in lieu of further explanation. Nausiated (talk) 04:00, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :::I reread all the related issues and split this one in three accordingly. There's the original Don, a successor with two eyes, and the original Don's nephew, Dante. -- Annabell (talk) 22:49, August 3, 2019 (UTC) ::::I think it's a bit absurd to try to reconcile these discrepancies with the speculation that there was a second Don Rigoletto who was also killed by the Kingpin, especially when the retellings of Kingpin's coup came from a writer known for twisting continuity and causing soft-retcons. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:03, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :::::I don't have issue if the Don articles are merged, I mostly was reading stuff to determine Dante's relationship, and figured if I was going to be renaming an article anyway, I may was well split things entirely since there were several requests to do so. -- Annabell (talk) 23:16, August 3, 2019 (UTC)